Snow Day
by ThereBeDragons17
Summary: Prydon Academy has seen snow before, but this is ridiculous. FORMAT FIXED.


"Wake up!" Light flooded the little bedroom.

Koschei groaned as a pillow gone aerial tumbled across his back. He lobbed his own in the general direction of Theta's bed. "Shut up."

"No! Koschei, wake _up_!" Hands rocked Koschei's limp form.

"Are we late?"

"What? No."

"Then go back to sleep." Koschei opened one dark eye just long enough to give Theta a death glare before rolling to face the wall.

Theta Sigma, possibly the only person at Prydon Academy aside from the teachers who wasn't afraid of Koschei, didn't give up. "It's _snowed, _Koschei!"

"It snows _all the time," _the slightly older boy protested. "We're in the _north, _for Rassilon's sake."

"I know, but, it's snowed, like, eight feet!"

"_What?" _Koschei jerked upright. He stared out the window, which Theta had drawn the curtains away from. There was snow piled up on the bottom, which wasn't normally cause for alarm… but they were on the _second floor. _

"That is a _lot _more than eight feet." Koschei bounded up and past Theta who, despite being only a few months younger, was half a foot shorter. He ran the palm of his hand in a circle around the frosty glass to clear it.

Ten or twelve feet of snow had fallen. Each building looked as though it had partially sunk into the ground. The chemistry building, which was a low structure not far away from their dorm, had completely vanished under the white blanket. The sky was grey with clouds.

Koschei felt a chill run down his spine, as if something wasn't right.

He pulled back from the window and Theta took his place. "By Rassilon—"

"Yeah. I guess we don't have classes today." Koschei stepped out into the hall and banged on the door opposite. "Rallo-n!"

The older boy threw the door open. "Have you seen the snow?"

"How could I not have?"

"You're normally in bed until noon," Rallon pointed out.

"Am not. What're we supposed to do all day?" Koschei looked down the hallway and lowered his voice. "Deca meeting?"

"Without Magnus, Vansell and Drax? That won't go over well. Do homework," Rallon suggested.

"No thanks, mom," Koschei replied drily.

"Snowball fight?" Theta suggested, coming up beside Koschei.

"Sounds cold," Rallon shuddered. "If you're not going to do work, I am, because I'm sure Borusa's report is going to take _ages _and I haven't even started it yet." He closed the door in their faces.

"So rude," Koschei mused. "How much work do you think it would take to blow some snow in his room tonight?"

"Not much," Theta replied. His eyes widened. "The first floor!"

He was gone before Koschei could ask what he meant by that, so Koschei tore after his friend.

The massive windows of the entry hall were blocked by snow. There was no hope of opening the door so much as a crack, so no one was trying. Students were running about, some grabbing coats and hats, some stockpiling books. Koschei's good friend Jelpax raced past with a pan, calling back to him, "I'm going sledding! Come on!"

Another chill ran down Koschei's back, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Something wasn't right. But he had no idea what.

Theta ran down the hall and Koschei soon lost track of him. He wandered back toward the room he and Theta shared. Jelpax walked back past him, tray under one arm, a slightly blank expression on his face.

"What happened to sledding?" Koschei asked.

"Oh. I dunno," Jelpax said, sounding a little confused. "I couldn't get my window open."

"You can use mine, if you want," Koschei offered.

"Nah. It's just a little… juvenile, I guess." Jelpax brushed past Koschei, and the latter frowned. Jelpax was one of the most juvenile people he knew.

He quickly forgot their exchange.

Theta entered their room twenty minutes after Koschei did, four large books under his arm. He tossed them on his bed with a muffled _thud _and set about reading the largest and oldest. It was something about the series Sontaran Wars, a subject Koschei neither knew nor cared about, although he knew that there had been at least eighteen of them.

Time wore on. They passed when their first lesson would normally start. Koschei sat on his bed, reading. He was glad he didn't have to change into his semi-formal schooling robes. He was perfectly content to sit on top of his messy sheets and relax for a change.

The door flew open with a loud _bang. _Koschei and Theta both jumped. Tutor Borusa stood in the doorway, looking extremely annoyed.

"Tutor!" Theta cried in shock. "How'd you get here?"

Borusa glared at him. "What do you mean by that, Theta Sigma?"

"I mean it's snowed…" Theta pointed out the window and faltered.

The snow was gone. The sun beat down on the well-tended Prydonian Gardens. Multi-colored fumes were drifting up from the chemistry building.

"If you ever find a way to make it snow in the summer, tell me," Borusa snapped angrily. "But as it most certainly has _not _been snowing, would you care to explain why you two- and the rest of your dorm, for that matter- has decided not to attend lessons today."

Koschei stared, mouth open, from Theta, to Borusa, to Jeplax, Ushas and Rallon, who stood sheepishly in the door.

It was Rallon who put it together. "Perception filter."

Borusa snorted. "No one on this campus has access to a perception filter, Rallon. But if you all wish to keep your place at this school, I would suggest that you get to my classroom in the next ten minutes. If, that is, you see fit to walk that far."

The Tutor swept out of the room.

The five students, half of the Deca, were silent for a moment.

"Drax has an illegal perception filter," Ushas realized suddenly.

"I made that for him!" Theta cried. "Oh, he's got it coming…"

"Nine minutes!" yelled Tutor Borusa from the path outside the dormitory.

They scattered and ran to get ready.


End file.
